


Package for Cho-Chan

by Shiraru



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraru/pseuds/Shiraru
Summary: Liszt comforts Chopin while delivering a package





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a comic i drew earlier this week

The delivery man knocked on the Otowa mansion door. Liszt bounced down from the stairs and answered it with a hum.

“Package for Cho-Chan” she signed and took the package from the deliveryman and promptly slammed the door on the mans face. Kanae come from the ballroom holding a broom and her school bag. Liszt promptly walked over to Kanae and greeted her

“Ah my little kitten!” she smiled proudly, “Youre going to school quite late arent you, you shouldnt be cleaning”

“Well someone has to do it” Kanae sighed. Liszt planted a small kiss on Kanae’s forehead, to which the latter blushed lightly at. She placed the broom near the door and ran out saying “Dont do anything weird to the house” Liszt smiled and started up the stairs behind her. 

She walked to the end of the hall. It was the beginning of the morning, so it was quiet. She tapped lightly on Chopins door and sang “Package my dear Cho-Chan”. No response. She knocked on the door harder. No response again. She set her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She opened the door slowly. It was pitch black. Not even Chopins computer was on, which was unusual because it was always on. She scanned the empty room, but couldnt find Chopin. She tried to turn the lights on, but the light switch was taped down. She began to turn around when a small noise came from the corner of the room.

She set the package down near the door and walked towards the sound. Her foot hit something and she looked down. She could faintly make out orange hair. “C-Cho-Chan” she whispered. Chopin responded with a small ‘hm’. His aura reeked of sadness and emptiness. “Cho-Chan, whats wrong?”

“Close the door” 

“Hm? Alright” she walked back to his door and closed it slowly. She turned on her phones flashlight to find Chopins body again. He was laying on the floor face towards the corner, back to her. She walked over to Chopin again and slowly dropped to her knees. “Are you alright” Liszt worried

“I miss her” the answer was abrupt.

Liszt thought for a moment and replied “Do you mean Jolly?”. Chopin gave no answer. Liszt continued “We could always try to help you make a new program!” she offered

Another slightly muffled abrupt answer “No. I mean...” there was a pause in the air, as he hesitated to say the rest of the sentence

“I miss George” 

Liszt looked down at Chopin. She softly said to him “Is that why you made Jolly” another long silence followed. “You thought you could have her back again. With you”

Chopin answered her “At first, i just found the android cute…but i dont know what happened” he shifted slightly “When i got to the naming screen, something came over me.” he started to shake a little “i remembered her, i remembered George. George, Joy, Jolly” he sat himself up from the floor, back still facing Liszt. He lowered he head. “I thought… i thought i could...” his wavering voice trailed off as tears slowly coming down his eyes.

Liszt slowly placed her hands around Chopins body. The latter leaned into her instinctively. She wrapped her arm around him and placed her free hand on his hand, softly playing with his hair. Chopin silently wept as Liszt whispered softly, “unrequited love is the most painful of all the types of love out there“. Chopin brought his hand to his face and lightly touched his face. He had rarely ever shown any emotion other than fear and neutrality. His hands were wet. He hadnt even realized he was crying.

Liszt brought Chopin closer to her, his head resting on her chest. He could faintly feel her heart beat. He felt calmer, but he was still shaking. Liszt began humming a soft tune of no particular melody. She felt Chopin ease up a bit. “Its okay to cry Cho-Chan. Its fine” she resumed humming.

“Li-chan” his voice quietly spoke” _‘OH MY GOD OH MY GOD MY GOD. LI-CHAN? HES NEVER CALLED ME LI-CHAN. IM IN LOVE THIS IS OUR LOVE. THE WORD, hm im not sure OH HAPPY DAY HAPPY DAY’_ Liszts mind was going a mile a minute.  
“ what is it” she lovingly replied  
“Could you go and turn my computer on”  
“Sure thing”

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Aph_Shiraru/status/829784002492039169 is the comic i made this from  
> SO  
> CLASSICALOID HAS CONSUMED ME  
> WILD RIGHT????  
> if youre wondering about my ndrv3 fic  
> its coming please be patient im very slow  
> SO I LOVE THE FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN THESE TWO AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE THEM  
> aaaAAAAAAAAA  
> so uhm yea  
> ill be crawling back into my hole now until next time ;3c


End file.
